Portable computers are being increasingly used for both mobile and workstation or desktop applications or environments. For example, portable computers are generally used independently as a mobile device and as an office or desktop workstation via a docking station, thereby enabling the portable computer to be used as a desktop or workstation system while providing mobile convenience as well. However, conserving desktop work space and providing an ergonomic environment for using the portable computer in a desktop application is an important design objective.